


Lost Tooth

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [75]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9887936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Briar Rose loses her first baby tooth and is very concerned about it and how it affects her smile. Arthur and Eames explain the tooth fairy and Edward shows her how to suck food through the gap or how to use a straw through the gap in her smile.





	

When Edward lost his baby teeth, he didn’t at all seem to care. He spent days beforehand wiggling his loose tooth with his tongue, pushing it back and forth, showing Briar Rose and only being mildly concerned about it falling out. Eames had explained to him about the tooth fairy, so Edward was also anticipating stuffing the tooth under his pillow and awaiting his reward.

Sure enough, the day the tooth fell out, Edward showed his parents, then his sister, excited to have it out. That night, Arthur crept into Edward’s room, removed the tooth and then slid five dollars under his pillow. In the morning, they watched as Edward tore downstairs, waving the bill in his hand, excited and proud, a big gap toothed smile now present.

They had been lucky with Edward. So when Briar Rose began saying she had a loose tooth and Arthur checked, they thought they would go through something similar. They were both wrong.

Briar Rose’s tooth didn’t bother hanging on very long. In fact, it happened the next day. She was brushing her teeth and when she spat, the tooth came flying out. She screamed and grabbed the tooth before it fell down the drain and she rushed out looking for her father. Eames immediately stepped out from Phillip’s room when he heard Briar Rose’s shriek. He held his youngest on his side and looked at her.

“What’s wrong my flower?”

“My tooth came out!”

She still had remnants of toothpaste around her mouth, her lip a bit bloody from the lost tooth, her nightgown now wet. Arthur joined them a moment later, worried but Eames just gave Phillip over to him and said,

“The tooth came out.”

“So soon?”

He nodded and took Phillip, letting Eames take care of the situation.

After cleaning his daughter up and changing her, Briar Rose was very unhappy. She had seen the gap in the front of her mouth, her front left tooth was gone, leaving a big hole where she could see her tongue when she pressed against it. She frowned when she sat down, letting Eames brush her hair.

“My flower, what’s wrong? Does your mouth hurt?”

“I look stupid.”

“No you don’t. Your tooth fell out, it happens. Now you have your tooth and you’ll put it under your pillow and get a present.”

The idea of having money didn’t sound appealing. Edward had been excited for days, offering to pay for everything, not really understanding the concept of money. To a child, five dollars seemed like a lot. Briar Rose was upset at the missing tooth because of how it made her smile look and she frowned more than anything.

When she came downstairs, situation now resolved though not to her satisfaction, Edward asked to see the gap in her mouth. She shook her head, not wanting to show off the missing spot.

“Aw, come on. Let me see!”

Briar Rose sighed and opened her mouth and Edward grinned and said,

“Cool! Come on, I can teach you a trick.”

They both climbed up on their chairs and Edward asked his father for two straws. Eames was feeding Phillip and Arthur was cooking so he stepped over and got Edward his straws. After putting one in each of their milk glasses, Edward showed her how to put the straw through the gap between her teeth and drink like that. Briar Rose began to giggle and laugh, Edward no longer able to do it since his tooth grew back in but he had fun showing his sister the trick anyway.

Eventually, Briar Rose began feeling better about missing the tooth and throughout the day, even forgot about it for a little while. At night, when Eames put her to bed, he reminded her to put her tooth under her pillow. When she did, she laid down and said,

“Daddy?”

“Yes, my flower?”

“My tooth will grow back right?”

“Yes, of course. Just like Edward’s did.”

She nodded and was still for a moment before she asked another question.

“Am I still pretty?”

Eames smiled warmly at her, stroking her hair back.

“You are still the most beautiful flower in all the world.”

She smiled then, feeling relieved as she sighed and Eames said goodnight to her. When Arthur came in, he took reassured her she was still beautiful and then kissed her forehead and left her for the night.

In the morning, Briar Rose found her own five dollars and she too excitedly showed her brother, missing tooth forgotten for the time being.


End file.
